Illusion is Mine
by cinnabal
Summary: Adam breaks into pieces as Blake left him. Labeled as traitor of his own race, he left everything to find Blake but a villain recruits him and the worst thing that will happen to Blake. Adam enters Beacon Academy as a student and he is taking back what supposed to be his. Will write after season 3


**RWBY**

**Illusion is Mine**

Adam breaks into pieces as Blake left him. Labeled as traitor of his own race, he left everything to find Blake but a villain recruits him and the worst thing that will happen to Blake. Adam enters Beacon Academy as a student and he is taking back what supposed to be his.

(Violent, R-18, Character Death, and Possible OOC)

* * *

**Author notes: I do not Own RWBY. They belong to Monty Oum. Also, the cover they belong to the rightful artist. **

**Beta Please.**

I'm not really good at English but do help me.

This fanfiction will be kinda short. We still don't know who is Adam and his personality. I know him as confident and somehow arrogant. That's it. :C

Also, this chapter is short too. AAND I notice AdamXBlake isn't that popular after Sun came. Reasonable.

* * *

_"Your hopes have become my burden. I will find my own liberation."_

**-RWBY "Black" Trailer**

**Chapter 1: The Day You Left Aftermath **

**ADAM POV **

As I turned by back only to see my partner, Blake in the next cart. As I reached the other end, I gazed on Blake's saddened face. Something was wrong. I extended my hand towards her, trying to reach her. I was about to call her name but I stopped.

"Goodbye." She said with that as she pulled her sword and cuts the line connecting carts as she slowly disappeared in the forest of Red.

"Why?" I muttered to myself as my partner and lover left before my eyes and I didn't do anything about it. I clenched my _Ninjato_ as I stood there looking at the end of the rail, hoping for her to come back.

I'm a fool.

As the train stops in the destination, my comrades immediately jumped to take care of the dust. I kept my head down, trying to think clearly.

I stood still as I look up to stare at the red leaves swirling around us. It reminded me of Blake, watching the red leaves fall while she sat on the rock. She looked so beautiful back then. I want to see her again. Ask her many questions. Why would she leave the White Fang? Why would she leave me?

A tap on my shoulder, snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned around only looking at my Superior with a Grimm Mask, same as mine but the pattern looked different.

"Where's Blake?" My Superior asked. "I haven't seen her. She's supposed to report the missions details with you."

"She left." I replied, coldly as I took off my mask and handed it to him. I touched my scar across my eyes. It was a very long time since he was able to take off the mask without Blake saying it so.

"Wha- What are you doing, Adam! You know, you can't leave the White Fang!" My Superior shouted as he threw my masked in the ground.

I glared at him with my golden eyes and spoke.

"I'm leaving the White Fang for Blake. I have to find her. Whatever it takes. I. will. find. her." I said, as I tried to harden my gaze on him.

"You are willing to leave your own race that fights for peace and rights, for a girl who left you during a important mission?! Adam, think this whole thing!" My Superior replied, shouting at me. He ran towards me, clenching my coat. "She abandoned you!"

"I.." For a second, I lost my voice but I spoke and looked at him.. "I will leave the White Fang, Sir. You can disowned me as one of your kind and officially become a traitor. I don't care. I will leave White Fang."

"So, that's it? You two, are going to burn the bridges of your own kind?!" He punched me in the face, still clenching my coat.

I hissed in pain. My eyes narrowed as I shoved him away from me. I unsheathed Blush out of Wilt and pointed the tip to my fallen Superior. A crowd started to gather around us with weapons drawn and pointed towards me. "I'll find Blake if that's the last thing, I'll do."

"Leave." My Superior glared at me with disgust. "But once you leave White Fang, we will consider you a traitor of the race and Blake as the traitor of the White Fang. Never show us your faces again, Adam Taurus or I will personally the one will hunt you down and kill you with my own hands."

I sheathe Wilt back to Blush and turned around. "I want to see you try but if you do something bad to Blake. I will personally the one who will hunt you down."

* * *

As I reached the end of the Forever Fall Forest, it was already nightfall. The moon provided the light in my path and I could still perfectly see in the dark as a Faunus.

I could sense someone was following me. "I know you are following me."

"My, my.. I never seen a young man like you before." A female voice said, lurking in the shadows.

"Show yourself." I ordered as I tighten my grip on Wilt. "I can see you perfectly, hiding like a coward behind those trees. They can't protect you."

"No need to be aggressive, Adam Taurus." She replied, stepping out of the shadows.

A young woman with pale skin, black hair and glowing yellow eyes looked at me head to toe. She wears a dark-red, off the shoulders, v-neck mini-dress with yellow dust sew in them. As she slowly takes few steps towards me, the yellow patterns in her dress began to glow.

She raised her hand as patterns in circled her.

In one quick swift move, I unsheathe Blush and pointed the tip to her throat. The pattern dispelled. Her golden eyes made contact to mine. I glared at her arrogant eyes.

"Move and your pretty face will be covered with your own blood." I threatened. "What do you want?"

"Hmpf...Expected from you Adam Taurus. I notice, you also have dust around your clothes and hair. How impressive for someone from outside the kingdom especially a Faunus himself."

"Cut the chase, woman." I moved the tip of my blade closer to her throat.

"Alright." She raised her hands as act of surrender. "We don't need to add too much blood in this forsaken forest."

My gaze harden, not letting my guard down. I lowered my weapon as I took a step back. "How did you know my name?"

"Oh, I was there when you made a scene." She replied, looking at her dark red nails.

My eyes narrowed. "You are one of those humans who works with the White Fang."

"Exactly."

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

She looked at me and smirked. "Do you know where you should go, Adam?"

I raised my eyebrow and stared. "It's none of your business, woman."

"Oh, it's my business alright." She confidently smiled at me. "I need someone like you."

"You don't know me. How do you even know you need someone like me." I replied, hissing. " I better off on my own than trusting someone like you, a human. Worst of all, you are using the White Fang."

"Oh please, **_using_** is not the proper term for that. More like **_cooperating_** would be better. White Fang and I have the same goal and we are just cooperating with each other." She replied, rolling her eyes. "And I have soft spot on people like you. What did you they call you again.. a _traitor_? A person who fought for his race but thrown off because he wanted to find his partner."

"As if." I glared, turning my back and ready to leave. "You are wasting my time."

She chuckled. "Oh Adam, don't you want to know where your little princess headed?"

I turned my back. "What?"

"You know, the girl you were talking about. What's her name again... Bella? or Blake? It's Blake Belladonna if my memory serves me right." She smiled.

"So what if, it's her." I unsheathe my Ninjato and pointed at her once again. "Touch a single strand of her hair and I'll kill you."

"Oh please, stop with those empty threats, Adam. They are useless against me. I'm only here to give you a deal of a life time and to be reunited with your lost princess. That's all."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you. I have soft spot for the people like you. Now, come with me Adam Taurus. I know you are tempted with my offer." Her smile widens. "The deal is simply. You work for me and we exchange information on where this _Blake Belladonna_, of yours headed."

I sheathe my Ninjato and looked at her walking away to the shadows. "Your name?"

"Cinder Fall."

* * *

**End. **

**Message:**

**Update will be somehow slow cause you know RWBY updates. Adam Taurus personality and past is still unknown which makes it great and bad at the same time. **

**But seriously, I understand why Blake somehow wants to leave the White Fang. ... I little bit and I was torn apart when Adam extended his arm towards Blake like "Don't go!" I kind of sad on that one. **

**Please leave a review. I love people who review :D :D **


End file.
